a world we all fight in
by mushin
Summary: Kiera and Jak are sent on a mission to another city. before they leave they get into a fight. When Jak gets to the city, Kiera is humane trafficked, but not by humanes, is what she thinks.JxK of course. If you think the rateing should be higher?
1. chapter 1

_**Sammi here, I just want you to know, I'll answer all your reviews every 3 chappies. So be patient, and if I forget, someone remind me. **_

**I sat there on that edge, looking out into the water. On a cliff I sat the same cliff the Barron's flag once sat. Misty both out there in the wild, where the water travels around the world flowing without a care, and in my confused mind. The same mind that choked on hesitation and fear of asking the person, the very same person you loved and loved alone through you're entire life. The one that saved you and world countless times. To ask that person if they feel the same way you do. **

**I keep thinking about this, over and over again. Salty water clusters form in my green misty eyes. No matter how much groups up, I forbid them to fall. I forbid letting them drip down and run down my pale cheek and sink into the cool ground. It would be pointless. No matter how much tears cloud my eyes, no matter how true, sad, painful they really are, they would mean nothing. **

**They would mean nothing because the person these tears are created for will never see them. These tears will never sink into their hearts and root their feelings into theirs, because the person I want to show these tears the most will not care. **

**The one you have cared for, for now 18 years, and still do, every waking moment. **

_**My tears gone cold I wonder why… -song- **_

**He was gone, out of my reach now, I could never have him back never. I would rather die then to see him with her. The bitch who stole him from me… **

**Why? Why couldn't my feelings rule over my fear of rejection and hate? Why couldn't my army of love win? True love. Why couldn't my love conquer my mouth before my thoughts of regret, hatred and hesitation? **

**I felt a drop of cold water fall on the tip of my nose, then another on my aqua blue hair, and another and another. It began to rain. I sighed. **

_**I got out of bed at all **_

**These times were the times you hate yourself too much. Times where you stare out at the water and look down at the barely stable cliff you sit on, and stomp on it as hard as you can, praying it would fall over, and take you with it into the mucky water, and die as fast as possible. Times where you scream at yourself so much, yelling and stomping of how much you hate yourself, over and over again, of what a coward you are, of how that slut got him before he did. How you play back in your head, scenes where they hug each other tightly, kiss, how the one you love wraps his arms around what should've been you. **

**Each time you do, it tares you apart from inside out, how the one you love mocks your feelings and plays with what you see. When you feel love sick inside the deep hole of your gut. **

**Then to bang your body against grey crumbled walls, trying to break your bones, trying to give as much pain to yourself just to forget about what you missed out. **

**Then you fall over on your back and bite your lip to make it bleed. Tasting the bitterness, you sit up. All the pain you caused to yourself was worth nothing. No matter how much you bruised yourself, no matter how much you bleed, you still see his smile, just smiling at you back in your old village where everything was fine. Where it was only you two… **

**These suicidal times bring out your small cutting knife, small and sharp, and slowly stroke your hand with the edge of the blade, cutting deeply and painfully into your pale flesh. When you're done, you look at your hand to find a big blotch of blood, which only took your mind off your losses for a few seconds. The pain and cutting was worth every millisecond of it. **

**You do it again a few more times on your legs and elbow and arm, trying to replace you thoughts with pain. **

_**The mourning rain clouds up my window, **_

**You throw the knife off the ragged cliff and look at what you did to yourself. You shake your head in disgrace and sadness. It wasn't enough. You crawl over over to the edge leaving little blood drops and big puddles of red liquid. **

**You look down the cliff that would not crumble and fall into the water taking you with it. Waters were calm and muddy. It would be impossible to get out of and easy to drown in. **

**You stand up with shaky legs ready to throw yourself into the water but fall back down. Why kill yourself now, could there still be hope with your love. **

**I laughed at the thought. There would be no hope. **

_**But I can see it all… **_

**You sit down and let your blood fall for a bit till your wounds dry and turn to rough red scabby marks, and lookout in the horizon. Thinking about the person you would kill a precursor for. **

**I let my bangs fall into my face, while these emotional images flash through my head. What if I would really do that… it wasn't me. I could never do that. But it hurt. The emotional pain just hurt so much; maybe another pain would at least take my mind off it for a minute or so. Kill the other pain but it's just pathetic to even find out.**

**I've been gone for 2 months from the garage now. I wonder if they miss me. I wonder if they ignored my letter telling them not to look for me and tried looking for me anyways... **

**I wonder how he's doing… with Daxter, racing, the missions… **

**I wonder if… he'll ever be mine again… **

_**Even if I could, it'll all be grey, **_

_**But your picture on my wall **_

_**It reminds me **_

_**That it's not so bad… **_

"**It's not so bad…." **

**_Whoa! First chappie, I hope you liked it, this is my first fic, so please, want to hear what you all have to say. But before you write that 'this doesn't sound like kiera' _**

_**I just want you to know, I had to over exaggerate a bit. It will come into the story later. Ok, I'm not going to be updating as much as the next guy, but if I stop writing the fic, I'll tell you guys. And I'm not the person to add a lot of chat at the end of their story, so yeah. Please review, I need to know what you think. **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Sammi**_


	2. chapter 2

**I let my legs fall to the ground as I played with my fingers. I still sat there emotionless, feeling the punishment of scared love. I sighed and threw stones and pebbles to the muck beneath me. I could see the creatures like the dark eco frogs, and salamanders. I wasn't scared of them. They were weak... but so was I. at this time at least.**

**I've been in the abandoned garage somewhere in the city. No one has found me. Ever since I heard about Jak and **

**Ashlins kiss, it broke my heart. I thought I would be the only one. **

**And if that weren't enough, the crimson red head rubbed it in my face and told me lies. Now she had it all. Now, she took my 18 years of building up courage, and took him. **

**It made my blood boil, how she could just do that. Of course it was obvious, she liked him too. But not as much as I did. I've known Jak since I was still trying to walk, we share memories, and laughter, and the only thing she shares with him are her missions.**

**Now that she's taken barren praxis place, she needs a man with charm, strength, and unbelievable power. I guess Torn wasn't good enough for her. They look cute together, their tattoo's, red hair, they shared the same interest. **

**Ashlin had to find the perfect man, didn't she? I could tell as soon as she found out he was Mar; she wanted him more then ever. Did she ever love him for who he was inside? Or just the fact that each suicide mission she sent him on, he came back with not even a scratch.**

**That was probably the reason. Each time he came back, it impressed her. Each time he fought, she would be in interest, each time he did something almost impossible, she would want him. Bitchy user…**

**I pulled my legs into a cross legged sitting position. **

"**How sick..." **

**I mumbled whipping another stone down, this time it landed on one of the dark eco frogs. I watched the stone smash into the slippery thing and fall to the ground as others crowded around it and began munching on its dead flesh and bones. **

**I shook my head at the pathetic creatures. As my head was bent down my eyes caught the sight of my skin, it was pale. Staying in the dark almost 24/7 would probably do that. I locked myself away in an abandoned garage hoping they wouldn't find. No one did, as a result my skin became as pale as paper, and my once pink lips are now scabbed and dried. My aqua-blue hair has turned very light; I can barely see the ivy green streaks that once add a finishing touch to my earthy hair. I had bags under my eyes and mostly wore no emotion on my face.**

**My style in clothing also changed from tomboyish engineer to a slob. I wore these baggy hooded ripped sweaters, to torn up black saggy pants. But the worst of all, I lost a lot of weight. I'm not anorexic, I ate, not a lot, but I ate at least two meals a day sometimes I wouldn't eat at all, I kept on fixing the abandoned place, so maybe I could move into it. Stupid me.**

**Whenever I saw Ashlin with Jak it made me weak. I guess I just couldn't handle the impact, so I chose to run. What will I say to Tess and Daxter when they see me like this? What will Torn and Daddy say? I Know Ashlin will tease me, but would Jak say anything?**

**I chewed my lower lip.**

"**_AHH_" Daxter would be the first to scream sarcastically,**

"**_What the hell did you do to yourself!" _he would yell at me pointing at my clothing and dead look.**

"**_Kiera? What happened to you? Where were you?"_ Daddy would ask giving me a hug and worried look.**

"**_Kiera! Your - your dead!" _Tess would yell in disbelief.**

"**Someone_ kidnapped her! Raped her! Something!" _I imagined daxter going crazy with over exaggeration. My father would then smack him in his head.**

"**_Kiera's too strong for something like that! She would never allow it!"_ he would say, he would then turn to my emotionless look, not knowing what I would say, he would be unsure too.**

"**I_ am right Kiera… aren't?"_ I would nod still emotionless.**

"**_What? Now you're not even sure! Listen old hag, get your facts straight before you go whacking people with your stupid stick!"_ Daxter yelled aggressively.**

**I shook my head trying to get the image out. I didn't want to over think things when it got to Jak.**

**After sitting there for another hour or so, I finally got up. Brushing the dust off me, I turned but then heard the engine of a zoomer. Looking down I saw an electric blue zoomer speed up to the bottom of the tower where I sat. I saw a blond jump out of it with an orange rat on his shoulder, clinging on. **

**I knew immediately who it was.**


	3. chapter 3

**Wow! All these people reviewed! I'm so happy about and thank you all for reading. I haven't updated in while, and will probably do the same thing soon. But I won't give up on this story; it took up too much time and effort.**

_**NOW FOR MY REVIEWERS!**_

**failedmarshmallow THANKYOU SO MUCH! When I first read your review, I felt so good. You're the first reviewer I ever had! You make me feel special. I like this story too, and hope you still will when I continue it.**

**Sangi HIIIIII! It's you! I never thought I'd see your review here. Your such a good Internet friend! Tee-hee. Wow, you really caught me off guard. I really respect and appreciate you writing an review, and I hope you stay linked to the story. I'm not sure if you've heard of the Jak and Daxter series, because I met you on the '_inuyasha_' stories. But if you do, THAT'S GREAT! **

**GundamWingFanatic90- thank you so much on complementing me, yeah, I worked hard on the beginning of the story, and just hope the rest of the chapters will be as good. And don't worry about the updating,  
I'll update, I'm just worried my fanatic fans will get bored. But I'm counting on all the reviewers, and hope you stay hooked with the story.**

**At the bottom of the story, I'll give you all little info about what I'm planning towards Kiera.**

**-**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Unbelievably, I stared at the figure run through the obstacles. I couldn't imagine why he'd be here.**

**Slowly and quietly, I held my breath, and tried my best to stay quiet. Tiptoeing across the damaged floor, I managed to squeeze myself in between a pile of ashes, dirt, bricks and other things from a construction/abandoned site.**

'**_why is he here!'_ I yelled in my head. After two months of being in a forgotten garage, my emotions changed just a bit. Now that I see either Jak or Ashline, I seem to work up a lot of anger. Pictures ran through my mind of them hugging, cuddling, kissing, all the things I would want to do with Jak. How I could easily just kill 10 metal heads right now.**

**Patiently, I turned my senses towards crumbling of stones and rocks. He was coming. Once again I held my breath. Could he be able to sense my presence? Could he hear me, was I with fear. But yet, I just stood there, not knowing what to expect.**

**After seconds that seemed like hours past, I thought he would be gone. I just stood there, and then when I let my guard down, there was a loud voice. It made me jump; I knocked over a few pebbles, and prayed I didn't cause any attention. I never wanted this to happen. But, there he was…**

" **Yeah! We maaade it! Now all we gotta do is get the flag in and we'll be free!" I heard the over exaggerated voice say. I knew exactly where it came from, the ottsel that was practically glued to his companions shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I stared into the pile of dirt and other construction site junk, and continued to listen.**

**Haha! Cliffyish. Well, I know you guys might not be reading this, but I'll type it anyway. What I have planned for Kiera is a real shock for her. She and jak are going to go on a mission together, to a really dangerous city, like a downtown area in a garbage city is where their gonna be. I tell you that jak is gonna ditch her, for what reason, I'm not telling, and then she's gonna be… I've said too much already. Sorry, I hope this keep you into the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like a loser for erasing the last chapter, it was by accident, I swear. Anyways, I have some good news for everyone now. I finally got the Internet in my house so it's gonna be a lot of updating in the summer. All the chapters I wrote so far weren't even from my own computer; I've even written a chapter in Cuba! Well, I hope you enjoy the remake.**

**

* * *

**

**I waited silently for Jak's response, but I just heard him slam, what must've been the flag, the sharp end of a pole into the ground. I waited again. Still there was only silence. I started to panic, what if they knew I was eavesdropping on them, what would they think? They'd think I'm pathetic and sad. I wondered if they knew I left about Ashlin and Jak. It couldn't have been, I left before they were together, sort of.**

**I took the time to have a mini flash back, the one that gave me the deepest scar in my life, well at least one of them. I haven't been thinking about it as much, I was trying my best to forget it, but now that h was in front of me I can't stop myself to think about it…**

**_Haven city has one stadium; it holds a jet board training area on the left entry side, and a garage on the right entry side. The training area is an interesting place that is much more fun then the garage, but some how, to a girl with aqua green hair the garage seemed more like home then anywhere else. Inside she was working, a wielding helmet covering her childlike face. Blue light reflected from the blue wieldingflames in the mask, and sparks flew from left and right. The light was giving her a head ache, and standing for two hours straight made this girls legs hurt and itch at the same time. Ignoring the pain, the girl w_**_**as determined to put her zoomer back on the streets with still the brand new sheen.**_

_**After three hours of labour, the blue light lit out and the sparks stopped flying. The girl lifted the helmet to get a better gaze at her machine, with a proud look of achievement on her clean face. Taking one last look at it, she began to wax the dully colour of orange on the vehicle, to achieve even more then a good working engine.**_

_**More time flew by.**_

_**Throwing the waxing rag over to another clean counter, the green haired mechanic smiled at her accomplishment and looked around. Today was going to be a good day; he was finally going to come back from a two-week mission. Everyone was waiting for him, wanting to see how well damaged or perfectly fine he was. But that wasn't the reason the mechanic was wanting him back. She wanted him back for her own private reason's, a private reason that know one knew or needed to know. The reason of love being revealed. She was finally going to tell him, how she truly felt. **_

_**She had been planning this for a long period of time, the conversation, the props, even if she was rejected, everything was worked out in her mind, except for one tiny detail, that she never realised. If someone did it before she got the chance.**_

_**Her green eyes scanning the room, the young women realised that her workplace was a mess! On the north wall, there were three counters, not one of them was organized, tools and cloths, nails and bits and pieces of zoomer and jet board parts lay. Even more inhabited the floor. On the east side, was the dull orange zoomer a room covered by a curtain, and a trophy case full of gold and a few silver awards? On the west was a table attached to the wall and more tools and junk the girl would almost never used. In the middle was a table full of blue prints and papers, warrants and other documents that contained information about the zoomer team she ran. For the south wall, was nothing, for there was no south wall. A missing wall replaced with two pillars as decoration. The south wall was an enormous doorway with no door. **_

_**Looking at her clothing she noticed that she was just an appearance that dissolved into the mess, she looked no better then her work place. An ugly tomboyish apron with grease stains and a few tares in the front and ripped string on the back was what was on her. She untied the apron furiously and tossed it onto a counter behind the curtain.**_

_**She smoothed out her hair and tried her best to make herself look more appealing so she could stand out in the mess of the garage. Who knows, maybe the mess would even make her look better. **_

_**Looking at a clock on the west wall, she bit her lip; he would be here in two hours. That gave her plenty of time, she could clean up most of the thing on the floor and maybe change too something cleaner and better. Getting to work without hesitation, she picked things up and placed them in an orderly fashion as fast as a vacuum, an hour had past and the place was looking brighter already. She would be prepared for once in her life.**_

_**As she was gather the hammers and wrenches on the floor she tripped over something that made a loud metallic thonk. Looking behind her to witness what she tripped over,**_

_**She saw a dull jet board. Not just any jet board, 'his' jet board. She forgot all about the fact he gave it to her to fix it up. Now it looked dull and dusty. It didn't look half as good as it worked, ever since the jet board failed to out run a metal head, she'd been trying her best to upgrade I without him noticing it. But this week she upgraded it so he would notice. **_

_**Installing an extra boast for speed in the engine and twice as hard metal for protection, but she had forgotten all about it, too worked up in planning what she would say when he got back. Lifting the board into her arms, she looked for a neat counter and grabbed wax, and a cloth. Sitting down on the neatest desk she could find, she began to polish the metal; she scrubbed furiously, working up beads of sweat on her forehead without noticing it. **_

_**Another hour past by and she was still polishing the jet board. She caught up and concentrated in her work, she didn't realise someone stepping in. she gently traced the edges with the cloth, making sure every inch of the board looked brand new.**_

" _**Is that mine?" a strong voice asked.**_

_**The green haired girl jumped up and looked around seeking where the voice came from. There he was standing with a friend-to-friend smile on his face. Once again, to everyone's surprise he made it back to live another day in the harsh world.**_

" _**Yep, I just finished its coat, and I added a surprise." The mechanic said a smile curled on her lips. She watched him raise his eyebrows waiting for the answer to the surprise.**_

" _**Can you guess?" she asked him looking around for his orange companion.**_

" _**Its sheen is ten times better?" he asked her. Shaking her head with a smile, she decided to tease him for a little.**_

" _**Tell' ya what, if you tell me where Daxter is, I'll tell you the surprise." She loved making playful deals with him, it was always enjoyable to watch him think and know that he would eventually agree.**_

_**He nodded his head and opened his mouth to answer, " He said he wanted to see Tess before he saw anyone else. He didn't want her to be kept worried." He admitted. **_

_**Then an idea struck her, " that's great!" she said with excitement, almost spilling out her plan, " I'm gonna go say hi to both of them, Tess asked me to be there when he came back." He gave her a puzzled look and was about to ask why. She had to stall him, for she didn't have an answer to why.**_

" _**I'll tell you after I say hi to them!" she said and ran towards her dull orange zoomer and jumped on; zooming out of the garage onto the streets. An eager smile on her face, she could almost laugh out loud but didn't, for she was in public and it would make her look insane.**_

_**She would go to Tess, say a quick hi and bye to Daxter, and change into something better and cleaner then what she had on now. Tess already knew her plan, so it would be less easy to go home, which was too far to drive too.**_

_**Her eagerness made her drive like she was in the stadium racing and trying to pass everyone she could, she found herself at the naughty ottsel under 3 minutes. She jumped off the zoomer before it was even on the ground and ran inside.**_

" _**Daxter! Tess!" she yelled in joy when she got inside. The place was empty as usual, the lights were dull and gloomy, a few pictures of topless red heads on the wall, along with other metal head trophies. Tess was sitting in her usual place swinging her long pale legs back and forth flirting with Daxter while he mixed drinks for both of them.**_

_**As soon as Tess laid her eyes on Kiera, her smile faded to a worried look. **_

"_**KEIRA!" she yelled jumping off the counter and running towards her. The green haired mechanic looked at Daxter's facial expression changed as his girl ditched him.**_

" _**What? " he yelled. " So what am I to you!" he yelled dropping the drinks.**_

_**As Tess took her outside, she placed her thin hands on the girl's shoulder.**_

" _**Kiera, Ashlin told me that she loved Jak and she was going to tell him just now."**_

_**Her eyes had a serious look in them. The mechanic didn't understand how this was a problem, " but, he's at my garage waiting for me. Ashlin's on a Mission, I'm telling him first." She explained. Tess took her hands off her shoulders, " Kiera, she came back this morning, Daxter told her where Jak was. Kiera, she just left." Tess said in a scared voice. **_

_**The mechanics mouth hung open, losing no time, she jumped on the orange zoomer, and raced back to the garage, not caring about what she wore or how she looked. She held her tears in her eyes, and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. **_

_**She got to the garage, with out slowing the zoomer down; she jumped off while it was still in the air. **_

'_**Please don't let her be there…' she begged and prayed over and over again, in her head. She walked in the hall trying her best not to make a lot of noise, trying to her Ashlin's voice if she was there. If she didn't hear anything, she would kiss Jak right there at that spot. Sadly, the plan didn't take action. As she got within 3 meters of the garage, she heard Jak's voice,**_

" _**I like you too Ashlin."**_

**And then I ran. I thought to myself. I always thought I was strong and independent. I never knew I would get so emotional. But I guess it runs in female blood. I slammed the thoughts of him and Ashlin out of my mind. And listened again.**

" **Our missions aren't over, we still need to find Kiera." He said in a low voice.**

" **Damn it Jak! I just forgot about it! Now you reminded me again! Now I won't be able to sleep at night again! Crap… I miss Kiera. Tess isn't happy either." He admitted kicking a pebble.**

" **I miss her too." I heard Jak say.**

**Then I whimpered, he admitted that in front of Daxter and me. Well Daxter at least. But that whimper was from shock and happiness, but enough to give me away. I felt their eyes staring at me, I knew they would find me I f I didn't do something. I heard him take out his gun cock it and yell,**

" **Whose there!" I listened to his feet walk over to the pile of construction junk I was hiding behind. Then I panicked. I pushed over the rubble on him. He shot his gun 7 times, all of them missed except one, skinned my leg. I limped over to the edge of the cliff where my zoomer floated waiting for me to drive away on it. But I just stared at it. I pulled my black hoodie, so neither of them would recognize me, but that wasn't enough. My voice is too familiar, and if even one strand of my hair peeked out, it would be all over for me. I heard him climb out of the rubble, and run toward me. **

" **Who the hell are you?" **

**He asked in a harsh voice. I heard him cock his gun again, and I could just feel the shiver up my spine, like the gun was really touching my back. I scanned the area for a place to escape, but there was none.**

" **Answer ME" he yelled. Still I just looked and watched the water, maybe even hoping he would shoot me. I heard Daxter scurry to his shoulder; I felt his ottsel eyes focusing on me. Even though he was a dorky red haired boy in a humane form, I knew he had a keen sense for feeling other people's emotion. All animals did, even if they were transformed humans. I knew he could sense my sadness and fear. And my hope to die. But that wasn't the question. The question was,**

"**Am I going to die…?" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again, another chapter is being added, another word closer to the plot. I feel bad because everyone wants me to update really fast. I appreciate it really, but I'm just gonna tell you the reason why I haven't been updating so quickly. It's not an excuse, I swear. I now have the Internet, which is a big relief for me, cause I haven't had for at least a year. We moved and my parents weren't too concerned about the internet so it remained internetless. That's when I decided to start a story. The plot just happened to be a perfect fit for my favourite game series, Jak. But now that I have the Internet it's been hard to keep focused on only the story. So I'm sorry everyone. I've kind 'a been ditching the story for some other stuff.**

"**Everyone dies eventually. This is crimson guard area only. So maybe you deserve to die" I stayed quiet. I never knew I said that question out loud**.

"**Don't talk so big…" I mumbled trying my best to take out the roughness in my voice. He wasn't a crimson guard himself, why would he say something like that.**

"**What?" he said his voice was harsh and confused.**

"**I know you're not a guard yourself. And I also know with the amount of lives you've taken, you don't deserve to live as much as I do" I said to him, I could tell that he was giving me a confused look. There was a long silence. I knew that meant that I had him thinking. He wouldn't shoot me till he knew who I was. He usually did things in that way.**

"**You sound so familiar..." he said breaking the silence. I smirked behind my hood. Now that I got a few words out, I could try to let him find out my identity. My voice is very unusual anyway, so the chances of him finding my identity were high. I reached into my slob out fit pocket and took out a miniature wrench. It had my name in a gold print right in the middle. It was a rare colour of green that matched my hair and eyes. Daddy gave it to me when I first started my shop. I carried it always around, for luck. It even got me out of situations before. Maybe it could get me out of this one.**

**I tossed the wrench carelessly behind me. Making sure he noticed it, I heard the wrench bump onto the ground and the sound of it being picked up.**

"**This is Kiera's…" he said slowly. **

**I waited for him to say something, but after a long time, an outburst came, at the worst time of all.**

"**Where's Kiera's! What kind of messed up crap did you do to her!" that voice said. The inhumane voice said. The ottsel's voice said.**

**I stayed quiet.**

"**What an idiot..." I mumbled. Did they actually think a girl would take me? What was wrong with Daxter, I'm pretty sure I could fight away any girl that would try to kidnap me. It was a shame they did think that.**

"**If you don't tell me where Kiera is I will shoot you…" said Jak. This was pathetic. I was pathetic, for almost giving away my identity. What if I did give it away already? No, I couldn't let that happen. Not today, not fore-**

"**AHHHH!"**

**I shrieked. His gun went off. The bang… the bullet…where did it hit me….**

**Did it….. hit me**

**It skinned me….. My shoulder. It hurt a lot, a sting like a bee's, like a dozen wasps. Hornets, it was painful. If only this happened a few hours ago, it wouldn't hurt so much. I kneeled down, and let tears of pain fall to the floor. I sniffled and whimpered. I felt blood stain my hands. My clothing became ripped. Why did he shoot.**

"**Are you going to talk…?" he asked again.**

**It angered me, of all the nerve he went shooting me…. If he was going to be like that so was I.**

"**I'm not going to talk…. Your girls already dead…" I then got up. I knew gave them a shock. This will probably be painful for my father to hear, but it was for the best. My knees were shaking, I heard him cock his gun again. But before he even had time to pull it. I looked at the cliff. With tears of pan still blurring my sight. I took one of my fastest steps, and jumped.**


End file.
